more than meets the time lords eye
by marsrich950
Summary: The Doctor bumps into Jack Darby and Miko Nakadai and ends up bumping into several incarnations
1. Chapter 1

1st Doctor's POV

There my granddaughter Susan and I were in the TARDIS she (the TARDIS) was rattling about rather aggressively "What's happening grand father!?" asked Susan "I don't know Susan! What ever it is, it's causing the TARDIS to thrash about!" I yelled trying to see what the problem is. Well to be honest I did not know how to fly the TARDIS rather uhhhh... successfully, and when we did land we were in a awful lot of trouble.


	2. chapter two: the second Doctor

2nd Doctor's POV:

Jamie, Victoria and I were going to Brighton, (sighs) Brighton I really do love it during summer the water is nice and cool compared to the humid weather that happens.

suddenly the TARDIS starts thrashing about "OH MY GIDDY AUNT!" I yelled, the TARDIS started emitting mercury vapor which was thankfully ventilated out but the TARDIS started thrashing and spinning out of control "_What's going on Doctor?"_ both Jamie and Victoria asked "It's the TARDIS she's picking up a disturbing source drawing it to the location other than that I don't know"


	3. chapter three: The 3rd Doctor

3rd Doctor's POV

I was trying to solve a complex super equation in my laboratory till I heard a at least felt the TARDIS calling for me "What the blue blazes is going on?" I murmured to myself as I entered the TARDIS till all of a sudden the moment I entered the TARDIS I was off.

Brigadier's POV

I walked in to the Doctor's laboratory seeing were he was on the super equation when I saw the TARDIS disappear "Doctor! I demand you come back here this instant!" I yelled sternly but he was gone by the time I realized the TARDIS dematerialized in front of my face


	4. Chapter four: The 4th Doctor

4th Doctor's POV

I was in the TARDIS as usual playing chess with K-9, it was rather difficult considering the fact K-9 is a robotic dog and a super computer brain, but any ways "Check mate." said K-9 that made me ask if he was sure that he won "Affirmative!" K-9 said, all of a sudden the TARDIS started shaking and the TARDIS console started sparking up "Well then looks like we're having a little trip." I said excitedly


	5. Chapter five: The 5th Doctor

5th Doctor's POV

There I was cleaning the TARDIS console "Listen, Doctor you promised to take me back to the air port so I can do my job!" a very upset Tegan said "I know it's just the TARDIS has strange tendencies. I promise you that I'll get you home safe." I assured her "You should know that Doctor gave you his word and promises to keep his word." Nyssa backed me up, it was nothing out of the ordinary till all of a sudden the TARDIS violently shook causing almost every one to fall off their feet "Doctor what the hell is going on!" yelled at me "I don't know but I have a feeling I've encountered this before! Something tells me this isn't going to be the best re-materialization based landing ev..a AH!" I yelled .


	6. Chapter six: The 6th Doctor

Doctor's POV

I was trying to fix the chameleon circuit (I swear the bloody thing just doesn't seem to want to work) "Doctor, what are you doing?" my companion Peri asked "Trying to repair the TARDIS' chameleon circuit again." I answered "Again! But I, I, I thought yo..." "That's three I's in one breath, that makes you seem like a very egotistic young lady." that caused Peri to get frustrated with me, until the TARDIS started thrashing about "Doctor! What's happening!?" yelled a very distressed Peri "I don't know, nor do I want to know! Hold on Peri it's going to be very unpleasant!" I yelled not know what was happening.

**Chapter end **

**Author's note: so what's up everybody! I'm partially back from writer's block, any ways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter seven: The 7th Doctor! Till then! **


	7. Chapter seven: The 7th Doctor

Doctor's POV

I was doing my regular routine; which was checking random areas to go to, or try to look busy, some times I find worlds out there where the sky is burning, and the sea's asleep, and the rivers dream; people made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice, and somewhere else the tea's getting cold. Any ways I stroked the TARDIS console, noticing there was a fair amount of dust that was collecting in the TARDIS "Well old girl." I said "Ready to go on another trip?" I asked, but I'm afraid the leisure trip would be put on hold when the TARDIS started to violently thrash about "ACE!" I yelled worrying about her health "Professor! What is going on!?" she yelled "I don't know! but what ever it is, it's upsetting the TARDIS!" I yelled getting ready to brace for impact.

**Chapter end **

**Author's note: sorry if it was a little short, and it took forever, I was distracted by my Deviantart account, oh and by the way check out my pal's fanfiction account some may know him as Nixter97, go check his page out, you won't be disappointed by his work. that's all from me! ciao! **


	8. Chapter eight: The 8th Doctor

8th Doctor's POV

I was completely exhausted when I entered the TARDIS after my most recent encounter with the Daleks; I swear those monstrosities are going to be the end of me some day, I swear. As I entered the TARDIS, I felt the nice cool breeze of air hit my skin, I allowed myself to stop for a moment, just to enjoy the nice breeze, after that I fully entered the TARDIS; inside, I felt her blue-violet light hit my skin, the colour changed from a cool blue-violet to a warm golden yellow, this change of lighting confused me, as she didn't really change the colour of the lighting often, but I took it as she missed me.

"You know old girl, I sometimes think you're the finest ship to ever sail the vortex." I say as a way of saying 'thank you' to her, I am always in debt to her, especially since she's been my home and sense of adventure for years. Suddenly the TARDIS made a sickly green light, as if to tell me something was wrong, this worried me greatly, and as soon as she turned that colour I took out my Sonic to scan her, and see what was wrong with her. The TARDIS started to shake and thrash about, causing wires to snap and spark, things were getting knocked loose "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I shouted, and then suddenly one of the monitors dropped and knocked me out cold, for god knows how long.

When I woke up I heard the familiar sound of the time vortex, letting me knows that she's taking me on a new adventure.


End file.
